


The Nanny

by annewithane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, F/M, Lard, M/M, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annewithane/pseuds/annewithane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For killbillvol2 prompt : something about harry being elounors nanny</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nanny

**Author's Note:**

> More importantly for killbillvol2 birthday today !!

“Babe.” Eleanor moans after coming down from her orgasm. 

“You're welcome, babe.” Louis is lying naked over his David Beckham bed sheets that Eleanor bought him for their one year wedding anniversary. Louis was still coming down from his orgasm as well. He was no longer moaning Eleanor's name like he was two minutes ago because Eleanor had shoved a melon in his ass and it felt like a whole head was in his ass which was cool.

“No babe.” Eleanor playfully smacks Louis’s penis.

“What babe?” Louis asks to Eleanor. Louis can feel himself getting hard again already. He loves when Eleanor calls him babe.

“Blue, I think we should get a nanny.” Eleanor says while pressing her body into Louis’s side. Her vagina is wet against Louis’s extremely muscular thigh. Thank goodness Louis is naked or Eleanor would get his trousers wet and he would have a wet spot on them. 

“Eleanor we don't have babies, why do we need a nanny?” Louis grabs his fake ass glasses from the end table next to his wine glass filled with Yorkshire tea. 

“To help around the house. We are rich enough, you can afford it.” That is true. Louis is so rich it makes his dick hard. And he decides to get a random fucking nanny just to prove how rich he is.

“Okay Bell.” Bell is Louis nickname for Eleanor because El and butts equals bell. And so the nanny hunt begins. Louis puts an ad on the Internet via Internet Explorer and gets a lot of responses to his ad. One by one he responds to their responses and asks for them to come in for an interview. 

The first candidate is a fake blonde guy with braces. Thank goodness for the braces because he has a huge gap in his teeth. He looks like he is still in elementary school. “What's your name?” Louis asks as he brings him into his office. 

The young boy laughs. “Did you not read my resume? You must know my name. I'm Niall.” The interview did not last long because the child could not stop laughing. Louis sent him away. 

The second candidate is named Lima, Louis checked this time. Louis sees him park across the street and opens the door before Lima had even crossed it. Louis waves at Lima’s expensive watch on his hand and it waves back. It must distract Lima because next thing Louis knows is a car is running Lima over. rip.

The next person coming into interview for the nanny position is a looker. Louis brings her into his office to ask her questions. Louis is weirdly attracted to her but it’s not that weird.

“I come baring tea.” Eleanor slips through the door with tea. “Cream or-” She stops mid-sentence in obvious distress.

“What is it dear?” Louis asks. Dear because it’s a term of endearment not because he thinks Eleanor look like an elk. 

“Tina? Is that you?” Eleanor gasps. 

“Well it’s not Gretchen, she is dead, so that leaves only one option. Me.” It turns out Eleanor’s evil twin sister tried out to be Eleanor’s nanny. Eleanor made her leave at once. Eleanor was afraid of Tina. 

Eleanor and Louis arrive at the door at the same time to answer it for the next applicant. Louis reaches his hand out to shake the man across the threshold, whose name is Harry, luckily his last name is not cox. His resume, Louis can remember, was very impressive. Louis only read up until the part saying that he used to be a baker until he called Harry for an interview.

Louis forgot that he had a class of wine in his hand when he tried to shake Harry’s hand and accidentally spilled it all over Harry.

“Oops!” Louis said to Harry.

“Hi.” Harry replied.

“Never gonna dance again.” Eleanor chimed in.

Both Harry and Louis gave Eleanor a look at confusion. 

“Tell me about yourself Harold.” Louis said while in Louis’ office. Harry was fit. But not like regular fit, he was on Eleanor’s level fit. He was in a shirt with puppies on it with their tongues hanging out of their mouths and Louis was pretty sure he looked just like those puppies. Because Harry make his tongue hang out.

“It’s Harry.”

“Okay Harold.”

Louis doesn’t really care what Harry has to say but he speaks anyway. “I have a deep passion for men in purple jump suits.” Harry pushes his hand through his hair. 

“Is it as deep as your voice?” Louis asks.

Harry clears his voice and tries to protest but Louis interrupts. 

“You got the job, come back tomorrow at nine.”

~

Harry comes back the next morning at nine just like Louis had asked of him. Harry must a very punctual person, Louis thinks. Louis and Eleanor both greet Harry at the door excitedly. 

"Hi Harry." Louis crinkles his eyes. Louis and Harry high five and Eleanor comes in her pants.

“So um where are the children?” Harry asks after taking his really expensive boots off at the door and his really expensive coat off. He looks around the house skeptically.

Louis and Eleanor exchange worried glances. “Harry we need to tell you something.” Louis starts but he cannot finish. Louis notices the really large tears forming in Harry’s eyes. rip, Louis thinks to himself.

“We are the babies Harry. And you are our Daddy.” You can tell by the sound of Eleanor’s voice that she capitalizes the D. Louis is thankful for Eleanor having his back. So thankful that he squeezes her ass. 

Eleanor and Louis leave for work, Louis to scout for trash and Eleanor to be a substitute at the mall, and Harry is at a loss of what he should be doing if not looking at babies. That is all he has ever known.

Harry cleans a lot. And he cooks fajitas but only he is home to eat them.

Harry also raids Eleanor and Louis’ movie stash and watches Love Actually on Eleanor and Louis’ couch. He cried when Lima cried. 

Then Harry decided to do some laundry. Harry went to the laundry room and started putting the darks into the washing machine. Harry started picking up very little pieces of material and found that it was lingerie and it was crusty.

Harry decided that was a bad idea and stopped because he was getting horny. 

Harry is hungry again and makes a sandwich in Louis and Eleanor’s kitchen. Harry doesn’t like cheese so instead of leaving it in the fridge, he throws it in the trash. All Harry puts on his sandwich is lard because while it is in his mouth he imagines it up his ass.

Harry takes a tour of Louis and Eleanor’s house. First he finds the bathroom and finds bread all over the floor. Harry thinks Eleanor and Louis have a good taste in home décor.

Next Harry finds Eleanor and Louis’ bedroom. Their bed is awfully large with handcuffs on the headboard. Harry thinks sex with Louis and Eleanor would be nice and decides to ask them about it later.

But since they are at work, Harry needs to deal with his hard cock himself. Harry is a kinky shit so he strips off all his clothes except for his underwear because he didn’t wear any. Then he ties himself to Eleanor and Louis’ bed. 

With Harry’s free hand, the left one, the arm with all the tattoos on it, Harry teases his cock. He circles his palm around the tip and the pulls his hand back to pull back his foreskin with it. Harry is a loud person, but probably not as loud as Louis, he thinks to himself while picking up the pace of his hand on his penis. Harry sees a picture of Louis and Eleanor on the far wall and comes the second he sees it. Eleanor and Louis are beautiful together. 

Too late, Harry realizes he has just come all over Eleanor and Louis’ bed and he is handcuffed to the bed. With no way to be released. Instead of trying to find a way out Harry gets himself hard again and comes again all over Louis and Eleanor’s bed.

He is so out of it from his two amazing orgasms that he does not hear Eleanor and Louis arrive back home until they call out his name. “Harry!”

Just by Eleanor’s voice Harry gets hard again. And he starts moaning. “Fuck. Eleanor!”

Eleanor and Louis think something is wrong so they quickly run upstairs to their bedroom to find Harry naked with his hand rubbing roughly all over his cock.

Eleanor and Louis both freeze at the door. “Harry-” Louis starts but is interrupted by Eleanor’s finger shushes his mouth. Harry sees an exchange of their eyes before they switch eye contact to Harry. 

“Please fuck me.” Harry says. He is only halfway done his sentence, at the word fuck, when Eleanor and Louis start stripping their clothing. They quickly crawl on the bed and then on Harry’s body. Louis swats Harry’s hand away from his leaking penis and takes it into his mouth until he is choking on Harry’s cock. Harry is losing it under his touch.

“Harry you know you left the lard on the counter you dirty boy.” Eleanor teases at Harry’s nipples and it’s not long until they are hard. Harry and his sensitive nipples are gyrating every which way on the bed. 

“Bell, why don’t you go grab it for us.” Eleanor grins and grabs Louis away from Harry’s dick to lick into his mouth before she twirls gracefully out of the room.

Louis plays with Harry’s balls like he is dribbling a basketball.

They both hear the doorbell ring but they ignore it. Louis to preoccupied with Harry’s balls.

“That was Stan.” Eleanor comes back into the room. “He brought us some bread.” Harry can see clear as day the bread and lard Eleanor carries in her arms.

Louis growls like a wolf and takes the lard from Eleanor’s hands. Louis kneels between both of Harry’s legs with the lard in his hands. 

Eleanor straddles Harry’s chest with the bread in her hands. She clumps the bread together. “Open up, dirty boy.” Harry obeys at once and once he does, Eleanor sticks the ball of bread into Harry’s mouth. 

Between Harry’s legs Louis is rubbing the lard generously over his fingers and before anyone knows it he sticks his larded first finger up Harry’s ass.

Harry moans against the bread in his mouth at the intense pleasure Louis’ fingers stimulate.

Eleanor shimmies down Harry’s body and lowers herself onto his cock. She rocks back and forward in time with Louis’ thrusts. Eleanor feels when Louis hits Harry’s prostate with his fingers that have lard on them because Harry starts bucking up into her vagina. Eleanor feels left out of the lard fest so she grabs the lard left on the bed and starts rubbing it all over her boobs. This causes Harry’s eyes to roll back in his sockets. 

Louis is already three fingers deep in Harry and making a cmon cmon motion with his fingers against Harry’s prostate even though that song sucks ass. Speaking of sucking ass, Louis takes out his fingers and puts in tongue into Harry’s ass to lick up all the lard.

Eleanor bends down to Harry’s mouth while riding him and kisses his mouth. While kissing him, Eleanor sucks the bread from his mouth into hers.

Louis looks around for the lard but he only finds it all over Eleanor’s chest. Silly Bell. Louis takes Eleanor’s chest in his hands to grab some lard to slick up his cock with. At this point, because the bread is gone from Harry’s mouth, he is moaning like he is about to fucked by a really thick cock, which he is. Louis aims his thick cock into Harry’s puckered hole and pushes in.

Harry screams out.

Eleanor begins sliding up and down faster and Louis rams Harry’s prostate at a fast rate. Harry begins shouting incoherent sentences. The only word Louis can make out is come. Louis turns Eleanor’s face around and takes the bread from her mouth with a sloppy kiss. 

Louis then pulls out of Harry which elicits a whine from Harry, but it’s okay because a second later Louis mouth is there pushing the bread into Harry’s ass with his tongue. Eleanor comes off of Harry’s dick after she orgasms and turns around so her ass in Harry’s face. Eleanor begins licking Harry’s dick while Harry licks into Eleanor’s ass. 

Harry starts shaking violently on the bed. Louis begins pushing the bread harder against Harry’s prostate with his fingers and then massaging his prostate with the bread.

Eleanor is there to lick up the milk spilling from Harry’s penis.

Eleanor looks up to meet Louis eyes, and then to his penis. She finds he has already come all over Harry’s legs. 

While Harry is coming down from his lard filled high, Eleanor and Louis clean him up with bread. Then they unlock his handcuff. Eleanor slides behind Harry and Louis behind Eleanor in a little train of sorts. 

“Harry, we’ve been thinking,” Louis starts talking, breaking the silence of post sex, “and I know you have no one to take care of here, by yourself in our big house. We’ve been thinking of adopting a child.”

Eleanor picks up where Louis left off. “We’ve actually decided to adopt a child and we have already filled out all the papers. We went to the adoption centre on my way home from the mall and Louis’ way home from Australia and we picked out a child for our family. Her name is Hayley.”

~

“Hayley would you like a bed time story.” Hayley, the adopted child, comes the next day. Harry is thrilled because he loves children. Sadly Hayley is not a baby, but Harry will get over that.

“Yes Harry, my second daddy.” Harry is tucking Hayley into her bed at seven pm because that was the bed time that Eleanor and Louis set for her. Eleanor and Louis are out late right now because they had to pick up an order of lard from the grocery store but had to rent a van to be able to carry it all home in one go.

Harry searches his mind for an entertaining story to tell his new friend Hayley. Harry refuses to call Hayley anything less of a friend. He thinks about the time, last night to be specific, when Hayley’s other daddy stuck lard in his ass hole, but he decides to save that for when Hayley turns nineteen. See tomorrow is Hayley’s birthday so Harry wants her to be extra happy for it. He thinks to himself, if she is upset tonight, tomorrow can only be better so he comes up with a really good one. “One time Louis wanted Lima’s dick.”

That night, Hayley cries herself to sleep.

The next morning Eleanor wakes up Hayley with a candle in a piece of bread. Hayley cries but not from agony like she did last night, this is from joy.

“Hayley! Someone is here to wish you a happy birthday.” Louis calls from down stairs. When Eleanor and Hayley come down the stairs hand in hand they find Louis pinned against the wall with Harry over him and his right arm boxing him in. Louis is wearing a superman shirt, and they both have on grey sweaters. Hayley has never seen anything so perfect. She feels so peaceful... and safe... because she knows that no matter what happens, from this day on, nothing can ever be that bad... because she has them.

“Someone has come to wish you a happy birthday Hayley.” Harry says over his shoulder and points to the front door.

Eleanor walks over to them and slides herself between Harry and Louis and starts massaging their balls.

Hayley walks over to the door. And opens it excitedly. 

Uncle Stan is standing on the other side of the threshold holding a whisk.


End file.
